


the first snow

by prowlish



Series: 2015-16 holiday gifts [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing wants to share something with Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyarorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/gifts).



> for my lovely Ky, who writes the most beautiful lady!Wing <3 I hope I do her a little justice here. :')

"What is the point of this?"

Wing sighed a little. Since Drift had crash-landed here, she'd been asked that more times than in the rest of her existence! "Just wait," she replied. Drift huffed next to her and she had to smile; he'd probably heard that more times than he'd liked lately, too!

Shaking her helm, Wing relaxed on the cliff-face. It was a high point on Theophany, north on the planet. Well away from the slavers' territory, though Drift's stiffness spoke of how ill at ease he was to be above ground. Or perhaps, she thought ruefully, he was looking for an opening to run.

Either way... Wing had wanted to share this with Drift. She felt he could use a little something nice. His life seemed like it lacked nice things for their own sake.

"What am I waiting on?" Drift finally said -- but he still settled near her.

Wing smiled. "You'll see," she said. Wing could practically hear him rolling his optics. But he didn't have to wait much longer: "There" she whispered, gazing upwards.

Drift looked up. "What -- "

He shushed when the tiniest snowflake landed on the tip of his nose. Wing laughed. "See?" she said.

Drift rolled his lower lip between his denta. "It's snow," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"What's so special about that?"

Wing reached a hand towards the sky, slowly gathering a handful. "On Theophany, it only snows once a year, if that," she said. She smiled at Drift. "I wanted to show you."

Drift huffed and continued to grumble... but he seemed much less tense for the rest of their outing.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
